pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Aristocat (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version)
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's second movie-spoof of The Little Mermaid. It appeared on YouTube on July 23, 2011. Cast: *''Ariel - Duchess (The Aristocats)'' *''Prince Eric - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats)'' *''Flounder - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion)'' *''Sebastian - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers)'' *''Scuttle - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion)'' *''King Triton - Tom (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Ursula - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers)'' *''Flotsam and Jetsam - Lucifer (Cinderella) and King Ghidorah (Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster)'' *''Grimsby - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers)'' *''Carlotta - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse)'' *''Chef Louis - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater)'' *''Max - Plato (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers)'' *''Glut the Shark - Gubila (Ultraman)'' *''Ursula as Vanessa - Nala (The Lion King)'' *''NEW Tropical Plumber - PB Bear and Friends Characters'' *''Priest - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland)'' *''Ariel's Sisters - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee), Perdita (101 Dalmatians), Cleo (Heathcliff and the Cattilac Cats), Susu Caty (Lulu Caty), Charlamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) and Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids)'' *''Harold the Seahorse - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life)'' *''Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Animal Treasure Island Characters, Fimbles Characters, Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) and E.T. (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial)'' *''Sailors during Storm - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), Gremlins and Critters, Minilla (Son of Godzilla), Cat Musketeers (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots), Brain (Inspector Gadget), Hobgoblins, Sid the Sloth (Ice Age), Ants (A Bug's Life), Kasper Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) and Pingu Characters'' *''Washerwomen - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Lola Bunny (Space Jam) and Laa Laa (Teletubbies)'' *''Jig Dancing Sailors - Dogs (Oliver & Company), Blue's Clues Characters, Bear in the Big Blue House Characters, Mystery Science Theater 3000 Characters, Bob the Builder Characters, Barney and Friends Characters, Sesame Street Characters, Tweenies Characters and Bananas in Pyjamas Characters'' *''Giant Ursula - Crescent (Ultraman 80)'' *''Hanuman as itself'' ''Scenes: #The Little Aristocat Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 2 - Monty's Concert ("Daughters of Tom")'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 3 - Duchess at the Sunken Ship'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 4 - Duchess Meets Pauley'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 5 - Kismet Watches Duchess'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 6 - "Part of Your World"'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 7 - To the Surface'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 8 - Storm at the Sea'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 9 - Thomas O'Malley is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)")'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 10 - "Under the Sea"'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 11 - Duchess' Hidden Treasure'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 12 - Kismet's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls")'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 13 - In Thomas O'Malley's Kingdom ("NEW Tropical Plumber")'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 14 - Dinner In The Castle ("Les Poissons")'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 15 - A Tour Of The Kingdom'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 16 - "Kiss The Girl"'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 17 - Kismet Takes Change'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 18 - The Wedding Ship'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 19 - The Sun Sets'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 20 - Kismet's Wrath'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 21 - A Happy Ending'' #''The Little Aristocat Part 22 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Aristocats (1970)'' *''Lulu Caty (2005)'' *''Tom and Jerry (1940)'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids (1990)'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992)'' *''Kimba the White Lion (1965)'' *''Leo the Lion (1966)'' *''The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989)'' *''Jungle Emperor Leo (1997)'' *''Chip 'n' Dale (1943)'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002)'' *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007)'' *''Raw Toonage (1992)'' *''Bonkers (1993)'' *''Mighty Mouse's Playhouse (1955)'' *''The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse (1979)'' *''Mighty Mouse in The Great Space Chase (1982)'' *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987)'' *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987)'' *''Gay Purr-ee (1962)'' *''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988)'' *''Bolt (2008)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' *''Ultraman (1966)'' *''Ultraman 80 (1981)'' *''Oliver & Company (1988)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' *''The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue (1998)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''The Chipmunk Adventure (1987)'' *''Garfield: The Movie (2004)'' *''Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Darkwing Duck (1991)'' *''Once Upon A Forest (1993)'' *''The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots (1969)'' *''Marsupilami (1993)'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''Fimbles (2002)'' *''Teletubbies (1997)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''Cats Don't Dance (1997)'' *''Space Jam (1996)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''Mowgli's Brothers (1976)'' *''Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979)'' *''Hanuman vs 7 Ultraman (1974)'' *''Animal Treasure Island (1971)'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)'' *''E.T. the Extra Terrestrial (1982)'' *''Rocko's Modern Life (1993-1996)'' *''Heathcliff (1984)'' *''Heathcliff the Movie (1988)'' *''Blue's Clues (1996-2003)'' *''Mystery Science Theater 3000 (1988-1996)'' *''Sesame Street (1969-2009)'' *''Bob the Builder (1997-2010)'' *''Tweenies (1999-2002)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''Gremlins (1984)'' *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990)'' *''Critters (1986)'' *''Critters 2: The Main Course (1988)'' *''Critters 3 (1990)'' *''Critters 4 (1992)'' *''Inspector Gadget (1983)'' *''Hobgoblins (1988)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster (1964)'' *''Godzilla vs Monster Zero (1965)'' *''Godzilla Destroy all Monsters (1968)'' *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (1969)'' *''Godzilla vs Gigan (1972)'' *''Godzilla vs King Ghidorah (1991)'' *''Godzilla Destroy all Monsters Melee (2002)'' *''Godzilla Domination (2002)'' *''Godzilla Save the Earth (2005)'' *''Godzilla Unleashed (2007)'' *''PB Bear and Friends (1997)'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House (1998-2004)'' *''Barney and the Backyard Gang (1988-1991)'' *''Bananas in Pyjamas (1992-2006)'' *''Peep and the Big Wide World (2004)'' *''The World of Hans Christian Andersen (1971)'' *''Pingu (1986-2010)'' *''Son of Godzilla (1967)'' ''Voices: *Jodi Benson'' *''Christopher Daniel Barnes'' *''Kenneth Mars'' *''Samuel E. Wright'' *''Jason Marin'' *''Pat Carroll'' *''Paddi Edwards'' *''Buddy Hackett'' *''Ben Wright'' *''Edie McClurg'' *''Rene Auberjonois'' *''Will Ryan'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Kimmy Robertson'' *''Caroline Vasicek'' *''Frank Welker'' *''Tim Curry'' *''J.D. Daniels'' *''Gerrit Graham'' *''Mark Hamill'' *''Rod McKuen'' *''Malachi Pearson'' *''Hamilton Camp'' *''Debbie Shapiro Gravitte'' *''Robert Weil'' *''Ed Gilbert'' *''Charles Alder'' *''Jack Angel'' *''Susan Boyd'' *''Steve Bulen'' *''Nancy Cartwright'' *''Philip L. Clarke'' *''Jennifer Darling'' *''Allan Davies'' *''Gail Farrell'' *''Donny Gerrard'' *''Mitch Gordon'' *''Willie J. Greene Jr.'' *''Linda Harmon'' *''Phillip Ingram'' *''Luana Jackman'' *''William A. Kanady'' *''Edie Lehmann'' *''Anne Lockhart'' *''Sherry Lynn'' *''Melissa MacKay'' *''Guy Maeda'' *''Lynn Dolin Mann'' *''Arnold Markussen'' *''Mickie McGowan'' *''Gene Merlino'' *''Gene Morford'' *''Kathleen O'Connor'' *''Patrick Pinney'' *''Marilyn Powell'' *''Gloria Grace Prosper'' *''Michael Redman'' *''Sally Stevens'' *''Robert Tebow'' *''Rob Trow'' *''Joe Turano'' *''Jackie Ward'' *''Bobbi Page'' *''Robert S. Zwrin'' *''Eva Gabor'' *''Phil Harris'' *''Shinnosuke Furumoto'' *''Shigeru Chiba'' *''June Foray'' *''Michael Bell'' *''Raymond McLeod'' *''Mitchel D. Moore'' *''Scott Wojahn'' *''Russi Taylor'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''Alan Menken'' *''Howard Ashman'' *''Osamu Tezuka'' *''Eiji Tsuburaya'' *''Jodi Benson'' *''Hart JuniorTHX'' *''My Little Pony-Rockz'' *''Jiminy Cricket'' *''Stephen Druschke Films'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Howard Ashman'' *''Stephen Druschke Films'' *''Osamu Tezuka'' *''Kenneth Mars'' ''Trivia: *The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers ''premiered were 1989. *''Osamu Tezuka - Death in February 9, 1989.'' *''The Little Mermaid and Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater were released in 1987.'' Cast Gallery: Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Ariel Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Eric Kimba.jpg|Kimba as Flounder MontereyJack1.jpg|Monterey Jack as Sebastian Coco-89.png|Pauley as Scuttle Tom Cat.PNG|Tom as King Triton Kismet.png|Kismet as Ursula Cinderella3_1074.jpg|Lucifer as Flotsam King Ghidorah.jpg|King Ghidorah as Jetsam Bonkers-D-Bobcat-disneys-bonkers-32318540-640-480.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Grimsby Pearl Pureheart Toei.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Carlotta Grinder.jpg|Grinder as Chef Louis Plato-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-9.27.jpg|Plato as Max the Sheepdog Rocko.jpg|Rocko as Harold the Seahorse Mewsette 1.png|Mewsette, PerditaInfobox.jpg|Perdita, Cleo.jpg|Cleo, Susu.jpg|Susu Caty, Charlamange-pound-puppies-and-the-legend-of-big-paw-7.58.jpg|Charlamange and Cleocatra.PNG|Cleocatra as Ariel’s Sisters Nala.jpg|Nala as Ursula as Vanessa White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland).jpg|The White Rabbit as Priest Gabula WOWOW.png|Gubila as Glut the Shark PB Bear and Friends.jpg|PB Bear and Friends Characters as NEW Tropical Plumber CRESCENT I.jpg|Crescent as Giant Ursula Hanuman in Chaiyo.jpg|Hanuman as itself Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:The Little Mermaid Movies